


Sleeping With a Friend

by AmieWritesFic



Series: The Lost Fics of Amie Luna [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans just moved back to Lima with a new apartment and a new neighbor. A girl neighbor. A girl neighbor that catches Sam's eye faster than a frog catches a fly. A friendship is formed, but Sam might want more. Kurt and Blaine join their friend on his quest and guest appearances of other McKinley friends help round out this silly tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was really happy that Kurt and Blaine came to Ohio with him to help him settle in to his new place. Good thing about finding an apartment in Lima, he could afford it without the help of a roommate. They carried boxes up from the street to his second floor home. It was when Sam was taking the last of his things inside when he met his new neighbor. Or better yet, he crashed right into her.

“I am so sorry!” A small voice said from behind the box that caused the impact. Sam dropped it down to see a short brunette in jogging clothes and headphones in front of him. “Are you ok? I just get so distracted after a run and I’m really sorry I barely saw you there. Are you moving in or out?”

Sam stood stalk still for a minute. She was really cute, anyone could see that. He was still trying to get over his break up with Mercedes, but he wasn’t blind. “Yea, I’m fine. I’m actually moving into 2C and I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Casey and I’m in 2B. Hey neighbor!” She held out her hand for a shake, which Sam took, trying not to marvel in how soft her hands were. He gave her a better look. She looked a bit like Mercedes; darker skin tone, similar hair (while Casey’s was pulled back in a ponytail), and she even had a similar glimmer in her eye. He almost had to forcibly stop himself from just staring at her.

“Hey Sam, What’s taking so long?” Blaine had come out to the hallway to find out why Sam was taking forever to bring one small box of blankets up. He then noticed the girl who had distracted his best friend, “Oh hi. Are you one of the neighbors? I’m Blaine, I’m helping Sam here move in.”

“Yea I’m Casey. I was just about to ask your friend here if he liked karaoke. I am a bartender at this great karaoke bar, Sounds Good Karaoke, over on North Central. You guys should come down tonight, bring whomever you want.”

“That would be great! We actually did Glee club back in high school. It’d be great to perform in Lima again!” Blaine said excitedly.

“Well, I’m gonna go shower, but I hope to see you guys tonight. The fun starts at 8.” With a wink, Casey headed into her apartment. Sam just stood looking at the now closed door. He was sure of two things. First that he was totally into his cute new neighbor and second, that this night could either end horribly or wonderfully, nothing in-between.

= = = =

The bar wasn’t too crowded and they quickly found a table. Kurt and Blaine flipped through the book looking for a duet to sing, while Sam looked around the room for Casey. He spotted her behind the bar. She looked leagues different. Her hair was down in curls reaching her shoulders, she wore dark lipstick and no other make-up, and she was wearing a fitted black mini-dress. She was stunning.

Sam made his way over, “Hey Casey. Sup?”

“Sam, right? What’s up? I’m glad you found the place.” She smiled and leaned over the bar to talk to him. 

“Blaine and Kurt are here a few more days so we figured we might as well hit the town. I’m thinking of singing, ya know, since we’re here and all.” Sam tried to sound cool. The amused look on Casey’s face told him he failed.

“Alright, Tiger, can I get you anything to drink?” She leaded back and gestured to the bottles behind her.

“Oh, um, I’m only 20, I can’t-”

“Sam, my parents own this bar, I can’t get fired. Do you want a drink?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I guess a beer?” Sam was still worried he’d get in trouble.

Casey smirked and grabbed a Budweiser, she opened and handed it to him. “On the house, I always take care of my friends.” She winked and turned away. 

Sam walked dizzily back to the table. Kurt eyed the beer but Sam simply shrugged, “She insisted. A favor for a friend. Friend now, maybe one day more. And then we can get married and have 4 kids and 2 dogs.”

“Slow your roll there, Evans, you could scare her away with your intensity.” Kurt laughed.

Sam shrugged again, making his way to the DJ to sing, “I maybe be intense, but the ladies love me. I’m White Chocolate, baby!”


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR MONTHS LATER

 

“No fucking way! Spider-Man is so much better than Batman!” Casey laughed. “Batman is just some bored, rich guy with a God complex. I mean who is he to decide on justice? Did he pass the Gotham City bar exam?”

 

“And Spider-Man is just some whiney punk who doesn’t know to stay away from bio-chemically enhanced spiders. He’s literally a lame superhero. Batman is so much cooler.” Sam countered. Over the last four months he and Casey had become very close. He always hoped she’d want more than friendship, but Casey had never given him a chance to try. But he’d come to value their friendship. It turns out they had a lot in common; comic books, video games, music, and cartoons. This night in particular started with the ordering of a pizza and talking about the newest issue of The Incredible Hulk. Things kind of took off from there.

 

“At least Spider-Man is a superhero. He has powers and abilities beyond the average human. Batman has a cape.”

 

“Batman saves lives every day. And he does it with finesse. He is a total superhero.”

 

“No, Superman is a superhero, Hulk is a superhero, Flash is a superhero. Batman is a vigilante, he has no powers, super strength, or immortality. He’s just a normal human guy with some good armor and a cool car. That’s what’s wrong with Christopher Nolan’s Dark Knight series. It gives the untrained eye the false indication of immortality. Especially in Rises. At first his legs are in extreme dystrophy, and yet he can jump in and out of windows? Bane breaks his spine and it only takes, like what, 2 months for him to back to normal? He is stabbed and he barely bleeds. He’s shot at and there isn’t even so much as an impact bruise. It’s all a lie.”

 

Sam just stares, he couldn’t help it, Casey was perfect. “You look hot when you geek out.”

 

Casey rolled her eyes and leaned closer, “Shut up, Samuel.”

 

“Make me, Cassandra.” Sam closed the gap further.

 

Casey gasps and whacks Sam with a couch cushion, “I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!” They playfully fought with the pillows for a few minutes. Casey was obviously winning as she was hovering over Sam and getting the most blows in. Sam grabbed her hips to push her off of him.

 

Blaine took that moment to walk out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. About two months prior, he showed up at Sam’s asking for a place to stay and refusing to explain why. Sam figured that he and Kurt split again and it was only a matter of time before they were back together. What Sam didn’t know was how much deeper it went. He didn’t know about Blaine failing out of school or about him walking away from his duties with June. This was the first time Sam saw him awake before his 2pm Warbler coach gig since he moved in. “Why are you guys yelling?”

 

Before they could answer, there was a buzz at the door. Casey jumped up, “Pizza’s here. I’ll get it.” And she was out the door and down the stairs. Sam shrugged and ran off into the bathroom to hide his blushing. A common side effect whenever Casey was near him.

Casey made it to the front of the building in record time. She paid the delivery guy and was about to run back up to Sam’s when she heard a sniffle. She looked down and saw a familiar face slouch against the building. “Kurt?”

 

Kurt looked up and saw Casey. “Hey, I don’t know why I’m here. I was gonna see if Sam wanted to hang out and then I remembered that _he_ lives here and I just couldn’t go in and I couldn’t leave.”

 

Casey held the pizza in one hand and used the other to gently rub Kurt's shoulder. “Come on, how about you come up and hang out in my apartment. That way you can stay here, not see Blaine, and be emotional in private. I have chamomile.” Kurt nodded and followed Casey into the building and up the stairs. She let him into her apartment, “just sit anywhere. Make yourself at home while I go give the boys their pizza.”

 

Her apartment was almost identical to Sam’s only backwards. The big difference was that she kept it pristine and spotless. And along one wall she had an authentic record player from the 70s and hundreds of vinyl records on labeled shelves. Kurt couldn’t stop himself from looking through them. She had an extensive collection, although Kurt felt that her Broadway section was lacking. But Casey didn’t seem like the showtunes type, so he excused her. He heard the door open and shut with Casey’s return. “You’re so organized, Casey.”

 

“Most people go with anal retentive.” She laughed. “I told the guys that I got period cramps, so they probably won’t bother me the rest of the night. And I didn’t tell them you’re here.” She busied herself in the kitchen making tea. Kurt watched in awe as she flitted about the small space without stumbling or spilling a drop or tea leaf. When she noticed her audience, she blushed. “I’m a bartender, it’s helpful in knowing your way around small spaces with breakable objects.”

 

When she was done, they sat and talked. Kurt told her about breaking up with Blaine for stupid reasons and how he missed him. He was only in Lima for a week, but he wanted to try and win his Blaine back.

 

“Why don’t you sing to him?” Casey offered. “Isn’t that what you McKinley kids do? You sing a song and everything is all better like it’s some kinda cheesy 90s problem-of-the-week sitcom. Well, that and interdate with each other.”

 

Kurt made to dispute her, but even he knew it was true. They continued to chat about Kurt's family and work and about Casey’s life. There was a clicking at the door and Sam came barging in, “Hey Case, Blaine’s on a date so pop a Midol and lets marathon Mario Kart1” He stopped short when he saw Kurt on the couch.

 

“Blaine’s on a date?” Kurt's voice broke.

 

“Did I say that? I meant he went to buy dates…you know, the fruit…” Sam stumbled.

“No, Sam, it’s ok. I dumped him months ago, I shouldn’t be surprised he’s moved on…do you happen to know who with? I mean, Lima isn’t really crawling with gay guys.”

 

“Kurt, are you sure you wanna talk about this?” Casey looked at him, wearily.

 

“I don’t know anything. They guy hardly leaves the apartment except for work. So I imagine it’s someone he works with at Dalton.” Sam continued regardless.

 

“Oh... Ok…wait…Sam? Do you have a key to this place?” Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sam and Casey.

 

Sam blushed, “We traded spares in case of an emergency. Nothing to seem so suspicious about, Hummel.”

 

“Also cause we’re totally banging.” Casey laughed. She got up and smacked Sam’s butt, who just blushed harder. She headed out of the apartment, “Are you guys coming or am I playing video games by myself? Cause I usually like to do that naked.”

 

Sam stayed perfectly still and Kurt laughed pushing him towards the door. Although just as they reached Sam’s entryway, Casey’s jeans flew across the room on top of his head. Kurt laughed harder, “Casey, you're going to give the man a heart attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know....i took 84 years to post this, but hopefully with the season starting soon, i'll be more inspired to write this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.......

Sam entered his apartment to see Casey pantsless, bent over setting up the video game. He couldn't help but stare, she was perfect. Kurt snapped in front of his face, breaking his focus on his friend's rear end.

"Hey Evans, you wanna actually walk into the apartment? I'm sure Casey doesn't want the entire building to see her underwear."

Casey looked over at that. She saw Sam staring and shook her hips teasingly. "Yea, Sammy. That view is for my favorite people only." She winked and took her jeans back from Kurt. 

Sam almost let out a disappointed sigh when she redressed herself. He grabbed a beer from the fridge for each of them. They played video games for a few hours. Casey eventually fell asleep with her legs draped over Sam's lap. Kurt kept glancing at the door. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to walk in and see him. But it bothered him more that Blaine wasn't back yet.

"Stop staring at the door. It's just gonna stress you out more. Trust me, y'all are soulmates, whoever that guy is, it's temporary."

Kurt nodded, but decided to change the subject. "So you and Casey seem close..."

"Yea, just friends though. Not for lack of trying, but whenever I try to make a move, she kinda runs off or something. I think I'm being friendzoned, which is fine cause she's amazing, but the flirting is killing me. The lack of blood flow to my brain is probably damaging!"

"Gross, Sam." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the crude joke. "Have you tried telling her you're interested?"

"...that was gonna be my next move..." Sam blushed.

Casey stirred in her sleep and let out a snore. Sam looked at her lovingly. Kurt giggled, "yea, I see the appeal."

"What? It's cute." 

The door burst open to reveal a rumpled up Blaine with a giant grin on his face. "Wow, what a night!"

Sam looked at Kurt nervously. Kurt stood, "I should go. See you Sam. Tell Casey I said thanks." And he was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Why was  _he_ here?" Blaine asked.

"Cause I'm friends with him too and I'm not taking sides in your breakup. Beside, he was hanging with Casey and I was bored after you left."

Blaine nodded but excused himself to his room. Sam looked over at Casey still asleep. He held her legs down and tickled her feet. She shot up and struggled out of his grip. Succeeding only when she freed a foot long enough to kick him in the stomach. "Sorry, Sam but you knew the risk."

He rubbed his abs where she hit. "Still..." Sam looked at her as she yawned, scratched dry drool from her face, and stretched her back. "You're beautiful."

"You're an asshole."

"No I mean it, I've always thought that. Everything about you is perfect and beautiful. And I like being friends but, are you even remotely interested in more? I mean...there's a lot of flirting and sexual tension, so..."

Casey just stared. She knew Sam had a thing for her and she thought he was hot, but it wasn't something they acknowledged. "Sam....I...."

"You know, forget I said anything." Sam said dejected. "Night, Casey." And he went to shut himself in his room. Casey let herself out and went to her own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be better about updating things but I can't make promises on this one


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been really excited about a story, then halfway through you hate everything about it? Thats what this story has become for me. So this is the second to last chapter.

It was weeks before Sam and Casey talked. They exchanged pleasantries when they passed each other in the halls, but not much beyond that. Sam tried texting and calling for while, apologizing relentlessly for making things awkward, but it was always met with silence. Sam also learned that the person Blaine had started dating was Dave Karofsky. They saw nothing wrong in their fast moving romance and moved in with one another across town. Kurt was home for the semester to get in his field service for vocal coaching the New Directions. Sam, himself, was coaching the football team, so he suggested that Kurt move in with him to maintain his independence. 

It was Kurt that broke the silence between Sam and Casey. He was over at her apartment having coffee when he had to find out her side of the story. "Casey, i have to ask. What happened with Sam? He told me what he said to you and you shut down."

Casey sighed, "I don't know. I love my friendship with Sam. I don't have many male friends that aren't gay or related to me. I know it sounds self-centered, but i know i'm good looking. I have good looking parents, i work out, and i put a lot of effort into my appearence. It's hard for me to be friends with straight men. Sure i knew Sam had a crush, but i thought if we never talked about it, it'd just go away. I was wrong and now i'm in this corner. Do i keep being friends with him but he keeps feeling some kinda way, or do i just sever all ties?"

"Do you remember when you said my glee club interdated?" 

"Yea, y'all are a bunch of freaks." She teased.

"Sam dated Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany. And even I and Blaine had known crushes on him. He's very attractive and the nicest person. That being said, he has the strongest friendships with all of us. It's never under the assumption of anything other than platonic. Sam definitely knows how to be JUST friends with someone even if theres feelings or past feelings involved. He's always been able to separate friendly from familiar. It's like a special gift of his and i think you know that."

"Kurt, what is your point?"

"I don't think its Sam's feelings that is worrying you. I think that you are afraid that you feel some kinda way as well and youre afraid that if it ends unfavorably, it will ruin everything you both have."

Casey sat quietly for a while. Kurt took it as his cue to leave. The next morning when Casey passed Sam in the hall, she stopped him, "Sam wait. Can we chat for a minute?"

"I have to get to work." He said quietly.

"No you don't. You and I both know that you leave early to get coffee and to use the gym before the students show up. I have coffee and you can skip the gym one day since youre like 1% body fat." She raised an eyebrow and headed to her apartment, knowing Sam would follow her. And he did. She fixed them both a cup of coffee and they sat, "First i want to apologize. I shouldnt have shut you out but i had a lot going on in my head and i was afraid i'd ruin everything. But yesterday, i had a conversation with Kurt that snapped me to reality. I am very attracted to you Sam and our friendship means everything. But i can't date you."

"I see..."

"Theres more." Casey continued, "I agree that there is a lot of sexual tension between us, and i think we should explore that."

"I'm not sure i get what you mean..." Sam had an idea of what she was suggesting but wasn't sure.

"I'm saying, we have sex but be just friends." Casey took one calm sip of her coffee before standing and disposing the rest in the sink. "Just think about it, and I'll talk to you after you get out of work."

Sam quietly stood and made his way to the door, "Oh then, i guess i'll see you later."

There was no way he'd be able to focus on work now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but i realized that i'm just so detached from this story and the characters. I have one more chapter to wrap up the plot, but it might be lacking. I hated abandoning this story cause i love writing Casey, but i think i might be taking her out of fanfic and using her in something completely different.
> 
> This story kinda was supposed to be me venting my frustrations with Glee and how it ended, but i think too much time has passed for me to be feeling some kinda way about it anymore.


End file.
